Mooch Bart and Milhouse Story/Quotes
---- :Mooch Bart: Good morning, Kirk and Luann :Kirk: Good morning, Bart. You ready to go? :Mooch Bart: Yes, i can't wait to go jaywalking, it could be catch those twice. :Kirk: Sure, Bart. Take my son from me and my wife. :Mooch Bart: Hey, Milhouse. Remember me, the Mooch Bart. :Milhouse: Wow, Bart. You're pretty tall, don't you? :Mooch Bart: Yeah, i am tall like your father. One day, i can be the contributor at the New Yorker. :Milhouse: You are? :Mooch Bart: Yes, Milhouse. Let's go jaywalking with me, to the Washington D.C., pal. Let me show you your new place at Octan with Lisa. :Milhouse: Oh, man. Bye bye, mom and dad. Smell ya later. ---- :President of Octan: Yes, i am proud to be Octan's first straight female queen of throne's biggest president of U.S.A. today. ---- :Von Hamburger: Today's my first straight male director of Mooch Bart and Milhouse Story to be a close friends, but am i right boys. :Filmmakers: Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir, yes sir. ---- :Von Hamburger: Put your backs into it please! Action! :President of Octan: I am proud to be honor the players of the negro leagues of rollerball and we strive for the desegeration of all death sports with Octan monster truck we cannot help but be inspired by... :Mooch Bart: Heads! :(Frisbee hits Lisa's head) :Von Hamburger: Something's stolen! Cut! :(Octan Soldiers shooting frisbee 15 times) :(Mooch Bart with no shirt running through the middle of troops and grabs the frisbee) :Mooch Bart: Hey, you guys owe me a frisbee-- a new one. :President of Octan: Bart, get out of here. :Mooch Bart: Relax, Lis. You'll live longer. :President of Octan: I can't relax. Being president of Octan is hard work. Maybe you should try doing someting with your life. :Mooch Bart: I'm gonna. :President of Octan: Yeah, did you even call about that messanger job? :Mooch Bart: Yeah, but they said it wouldn't get my first check for two weeks. Meanwhile, they'll making major interest on my salary. hey, maybe i could sue 'em. :(Lisa sighs) :Mooch Bart: Hey, Milhouse. Hop on my body, and let's go ride. (grabs Milhouse) :Milhouse: Okay, Bart. (holds hands on Mooch Bart) I'm ready. :(Mooch Bart with Milhouse on left body was walking away) ---- :Von Hamburger: Alright, boys! How's the sound?! :Sound Manager: Okey-dokey, skipper. :Von Hamburger: What a freedom. Lights! :(man turns on the lights) :Von Hamburger: Camera! :(man with cap rolls the camera) :Von Hamburger: Action! :Milhouse and Mooch Bart: 1596... 1598... 1600... Sweet. ---- :President of Octan: Uh, this is my brother, Bart who doesn't seem to realize this isn't the best time for his music. He's one of the people i want to help with my programs. What about, Milhouse. :Milhouse: I'm cool, i am Mooch Bart's friend. (laughing nervously) :Von Hamburger: Something's stolen! Cut! What time is it, boys? :Filmmakers: 12:00, sir. :Von Hamburger: Ahh. I'll take turkey with whole of tremings. Category:Quotes Category:Special quotes